


Anger's Passionate Flame

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Jon had an attitude with Gackt from the second he entered the club, though why was a mystery to everyone, Jon included.





	Anger's Passionate Flame

            Gackt's eyes had fallen on the American man's the second he had entered the club. He had just looked so angry, so frustrated and full of hate. Not so much directed at him but at the world in general. He should just look away, go to the bar and buy his drink but he wasn't the type to be easily intimated, so instead he tried to stare the man down.

            His eyes were filled with the same intensity and purpose that could stare down a camera but today it didn't seem to work. Jon met his gaze with a solid look of his own and it was only You pulling him onwards that made Gackt look away. He hadn't lost but neither had the American. They were equal in their determination not to give in and for that Gackt had nothing but respect. It wasn't often that he met a man who could challenge him so easily but he had tonight.

            A few drinks later and Gackt was heading towards the club’s toilets, having all but forgotten about the American. He was no concern to the vocalist, who feared no one and had more pressing things on his mind than an American with an attitude. Only here he was in the hall heading the other way and their gazes met again. A cold look still in the American's eyes but Gackt merely smiled and carried on his business as if nothing was amiss, though he was curious to what the American wanted.

            On his way out the American was still there, stepping into his way on purpose to block his exit. Unimpressed Gackt merely raised an eyebrow and stood his ground without a word, letting the American explain what was going on.

            “Why do you keep staring at me?” The man asked angrily, clearly wound up by their two earlier encounters.

            “You started it.” Gackt replied with accented English that made it clear he wasn't an American citizen.

            “Like fuck I did!” Exclaimed the man, even more annoyed than he had been before.

            “I'm not going to argue with you like kids in the playground.” Gackt replied, pushing past the American in an attempt to get back to his friends.

            “Run-away then, you coward!” The American shouted after Gackt, fuelled by alcohol and his irrational anger to the stranger, who calmly acted like nothing had happened and headed back to the safety of his friends.

            “Jon seriously, is he worth it?” Spoke up a man who had witnessed the whole incident.

            “He's just so infuriating!” Jon tried to explain, though now he had to explain his actions it was difficult. Perhaps he was behaving a bit like a child? Damn him! That stranger did nothing but piss him off. Why couldn't he have reacted to his insults so that they could share equal blame?

 

            Throughout the night Jon found himself obsessing over the Japanese man, every one of his actions annoying him that little bit more. How did a man like him get so many friends anyway? Look at them, sitting there laughing like idiots over some stupid joke. They were nothing but drunken fools and Jon found himself hating them all just because they were friends with him.

            Deciding enough was enough, Jon headed outside and called for a taxi to come and pick him up. He was drunk and pissed off and there just wasn't any woman there to catch his eye. What was the point of even being out, if you were in such a bad mood? It was a waste of time and money. To make matters worse his taxi was going to take another forty minutes to get here and he really didn't want to go back inside now. Leaning against the wall he let the cool air sober him up a little and wondered why he was so mad at the Japanese man. Sure he had an attitude but enough to anger him this much?

            The sounds of Japanese drifted to his ears and turning he saw the man and a few of his friends leave the club. They were all in good spirits and the anger filled Jon once more. They were most likely laughing at him!

            “You're in America, speak English!” Jon spat out. “Unless you have something to hide?”

            “Seriously, what is your problem?” The Japanese man demanded, as his friends looked slightly confused.

            “You're my problem!” Jon exclaimed. “You and your pretty boy features and 'I'm such a bad ass' hair. You're so fake, it makes me feel sick!”

            “Oh really?” Gackt asked. “Because you're the one leaning against this wall pretending to be bad ass as you start fights with strangers! Does it make you feel tough to pick on others?”

            “Does it make you feel tough to be surrounded by a small army of men to protect you?” Jon demanded.

            “Oh trust me, I don't need protection,” Gackt replied. “Well except for in the bedroom but I doubt you even know what I mean. A guy like you would struggle to get anybody to come home with them, without paying them first!”

            With that comment anger filled Jon, the stranger’s words had hit a little too close to home. It was true he hadn't taken a woman home in a long time, he was just never interested, but to be reminded of this was unacceptable. With anger boiling in his veins he slammed his fist into Gackt's face, shocking the Asian who stood with his hand to his face for a second.

            Jon smirked but it quickly became a gasp of pain as a foot connected sharply against his rib cage. The bastard had kicked him! Angry beyond control, Jon lunged at the other man in a series of failed punches and kicks. This man knew how to fight and it had only been luck that had helped him land that first punch.

            Gackt didn't fight back, only defending himself from the series of attacks as his friends stood back knowing better than to get involved. Gackt could handle himself in a fight, as he was more than proving now. Every failed punch tired Jon out but his anger grew stronger, spurring him on until Gackt had had enough. A successful block later he had Jon pinned against the wall, in an unbreakable hold for anyone who had never been taught martial arts.

            “You sure you want to fight me?” Gackt demanded and Jon only glared in fury. “I didn't think so.”

            “Fuck you!” Jon snapped. “You think you're so big and tough because you know a few martial arts moves? Well I have news for you. You're not tough at all. You look so much like a woman that, if you were in bed with one, nobody could tell the difference!”

            “You don't even know the meaning of tough!” Gackt said and Jon snarled as their gazes locked. A moment of silence passed as Jon tried to think up a retort, only for it to never come. God this man was beautiful, with soft inviting lips and eyes you could get lost in. Without warning those lips approached his and they kissed hard and desperate. It was an angry kiss but anger itself was passionate and Jon responded to it easily. As their lips broke, their eyes met once more, this time in understanding.

            Gackt called out to his friends in Japanese, telling them to go, and without turning around to look at them he kissed Jon again, not sure why he had kissed him the first time. It was just such a turn on to find a man as gorgeous as Jon with the power to stand up to him. Jon wasn't weak or submissive, he was fire and determination and it called to Gackt's soul, demanding attention.

            “That's my taxi.” Jon muttered as they broke apart for air and he saw the car parked on the street as the driver looked for him.

            “Come back to my hotel.” Gackt ordered, it wasn't a request and wordlessly Jon headed towards the vehicle getting in. He left the door open as a clear indicator that Gackt should follow, which he did without a word. Giving the name of the hotel to the driver, Gackt shut the door and the taxi pulled away leaving the nightclub and their fight scene behind.

            “I'm Gackt.” Gackt introduced himself and the American nodded.

            “Jon.” came the quick answer before their lips crashed into each other’s again. Hands wandered over each other’s bodies and even going under clothing, though neither went any further, too aware of the driver in the front seat. By the time they arrived, they were both horny and desperate and with a quick thank you Gackt flung a handful of paper bills into the driver’s hand before dragging Jon into the building. He'd surely over paid by at least double but Jon didn't care, seeing the hotel Gackt was staying in made it clear he was rich, which was kind of annoying because it meant there was a man in the elevator whose job was to press the buttons. Jon had been craving privacy but instead was forced to stand patiently as the elevator ascended up floor after floor, until they finally reached the top floor where the lift opened up straight into a hotel suite that made even a large apartment look small.

            “Wow!” Jon muttered but Gackt didn't care in the slightest what Jon thought of the room. Once more the American was pinned against a wall and they kissed desperately as their arousals rubbed together through the fabric of their clothes.

            Reaching between them, Jon ripped Gackt's shirt open, feeling a few buttons that had come off hit him in the chest. Whatever, it didn't matter, and he pushed the fabric away from Gackt's body feeling hard muscles beneath his fingers, though he couldn't see them yet.

            The kiss broke and Gackt placed his hands firmly on Jon's shoulders, pushing him towards the floor. Obediently Jon dropped to his knees, more than impressed with the view on the way down, and ripped Gackt's trousers down without even undoing the zip, revealing an erection that proved that Asians could be well endowed despite the stereotype.

            Strong hands pushed Jon's mouth towards Gackt and he willingly accept the erection though he'd never even been with a man before. He didn't want to let the other man down, that was the problem, that and he was just too drunk and horny too care about insignificant things like gender or even that just an hour ago he had hated this man.

            “That's right,” Gackt moaned as he rocked his hips slightly. “Harder. Oh yes!” Pleased Jon continued but it wasn't enough for Gackt, who pushed Jon away and disappeared into another room. Hurt Jon simply knelt there and wondered what he should do but Gackt was back before he could come to any decisions. There was a tube of something in his hand, oh it must be lube! Relief came like a tide, washing away Jon's doubt and pain until all that was left was his desperate need for Gackt.

            Pushed onto hands and knees, Jon felt his trousers and underwear been pulled away from his body, exposing his ass to the air. Before he could really understand what was happening, something wet and hard was been pushed into his body. Was that it? He thought it would hurt more to have another man inside him and then he realised it was only a finger. Damn! Even this felt like it was filling him but god, it was so good! It was exactly what he had been craving, only he hadn't realised it until now.

            The pressure increased as a second finger entered him and Jon trembled in anticipation as his moans escaped his lips uncontrollably. This was so good! Why had he feared the idea of being gay all his life? Because he had, he realised it now. It had been in the way he jumped away from any man who touched him, the way he couldn't help but stare at male models in underwear magazines, the way he had hated Gackt with such passion. Not hate, lust hidden behind a veil of hate so that he'd never know. Gackt had stripped away his mask and Jon was eternally grateful because with it so to had gone his anger at the world. Was this what inner piece felt like? It was nice but not as nice as what Gackt was doing with the fingers buried inside him.

            Jon was beyond disappointed when Gackt's fingers left him but moments later they were replaced with something larger and so much more pleasurable, though it hurt! Oh, it hurt in such a delightful way!

            The pace was fast and rough and Jon couldn't help but scream in pleasure and pain. Teeth bit into his neck and he screamed again though they didn't break the skin. This wasn't just sex with a man! This was rough and primal without regard for anything but reaching orgasm. His own hand wrapped around his length, frantically trying to get himself off and it was easy to do so! The pleasure inside him was just too much to take!

            Jon came hard, losing his balance as he did so, ending up in a pile on the floor as Gackt carried on pounding into his ass. Oh, this was nice! How had he denied these urges so long? Damn his own stupidity! If only he had realised sooner!

            Gackt came with a shudder, his body moving on autopilot for a moment before he finally stilled. Pulling out, he quickly discarded the condom he had thankfully remembered to put on. Collapsing against the wall he stared down at Jon's shuddering body, wondering what to do now. Had he really just had sex with the man who had been trying to pick a fight all night?

            “Gackt?” Jon asked, equally unsure as he sat up, wincing in pain as he did so. Feeling bad that he'd been so rough, Gackt hurried over to help him get up.

            “Come on, I’ll run you a bath.” Gackt offered, helping the American man towards the bathroom and doing just that. As the water ran Gackt nervously looked at Jon, surprised to see the look in his eyes had changed. This wasn't the angry American who had been causing him trouble all night, something had shifted within him. This was a gaze of a man who was seeing the world anew, as if his entire world had just changed in the act off sex.

            “I'm sorry about before.” Jon muttered sheepishly and Gackt nodded.

            “That's OK, I said some horrible stuff too.” Gackt admitted and once again the two men stared at each other, only this time their gaze was filled with acceptance and forgiveness. Things had changed that night, for both of them, but only the future would prove how much.


End file.
